7th Heaven: Mary and Lucy's Water Fight
by GoldDragonNinja
Summary: When Mary and Lucy are at a park they get into a fight. Who will win and who will fall in the water? Find out


**7th Heaven: Mary and Lucy's Water Fight**

**By GoldDragonNinja**

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS AND AUTHORS!**

**I AM HERE WITH A NEW FIC!**

**IT IS A 7th HEAVEN FIC!**

**THIS ONE TAKES PLACE AFTER SEASON SIX: EPISODE 8: AY CARUMBA!**

**THIS IS MY FIRST 7th HEAVEN FIC SO BEAR WITH ME!**

**THIS IS ALSO A ONESHOT FIC!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS THE FIC!**

* * *

Mary Camden was at a park by the lake.

Mary was wearing a white shirt, pink pants, black shoes and a dark blue denim jacket opened.

Mary smiled as she smells the fresh air of the park.

"Ah what a beautiful day." Mary said. "A nice day to be out and with no brothers, no sister and especially no Lucy."

You see earlier she and Lucy were having a fight over a boy that was their ex boyfriend Robbie Palmer so Mary decided to get out of the house for a while and go to the park and cool off.

"It is nice to just get out of the house once in a while and relax in the nice air." Mary said.

Mary goes to the lake and smiles at her reflection.

"Yes this is good." Mary said. "How can this get worst?"

Just then Mary heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked.

Mary turned and sees her sister Lucy Camden.

Lucy is wearing a purple long sleeved shirt, white pants, and brown shoes.

Mary is mad to see Lucy and turned to her.

"What are you doing here?" Mary asked mad.

"I came here to get out of the house after that fight we had Mary but I knew of you were here I would have just gone to a different park." Lucy said mad.

Mary huffed.

"Yeah well you deserved it by seeing Robbie." Mary said. "I mean who is my old boyfriend."

Now Lucy is mad.

"Robbie is my old boyfriend as well Mary." Lucy said. "Besides he deserves someone like me."

Now Mary is mad.

"No he deserves me." Mary said.

She the turned to the lake.

"So why don't you just go and leave me..." Mary started.

However before she can finish water splashed on her getting her and her denim jacket wet.

"AHHHHH!" Mary screamed as she got wet.

Mary looked at her clothes and they are now dripping wet.

Mary looked and saw Lucy laughing now knowing Lucy was the one that splashed her.

"Ha ha ha." Lucy laughed.

Now Mary is mad.

"Why did you do that?" Mary asked.

Lucy looked at Mary.

"You needed to cool off." Lucy said. "And splashing you seemed like a good idea."

Mary is mad now.

"Yeah well you can be such a child sometimes." Mary said. "Oh and those pants make you look fat."

Lucy is shocked of what Mary said.

Mary smiled and started walking away.

"Hey Take that back." Lucy said mad.

However Mary is still walking away and did not hear Lucy.

Now Lucy is mad and starts running to Mary at full speed.

"I SAID TAKE THAT BACK!" Lucy shouted.

Soon Lucy tackled Mary by the back of her denim jacket causing the two sisters to fall on the ground.

"WHOA!" Mary screamed as she got tackled again and fell on the ground.

Mary looked up and saw her sister and saw her on her back.

"LUCY GET OFF ME!" Mary shouted.

"NO!" Mary shouted. "NOT UNTIL YOU TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID!"

Now Mary is mad.

"I SAID GET OFF!" Mary shouted and she got off knocking Lucy off.

"WHOA!" Lucy shouted as she fell and looked at Mary mad.

Mary smiled.

"Now see ya." Mary said and started walking away with a smile.

Lucy is mad and looks at the water and she smirked.

"Oh Mary." Lucy called innocently.

Mary looked at Lucy and sighed and relentlessly walked back to Lucy and stared at her.

"What Lucy?" Mary asked.

Soon with reflects that would impress a ninja Lucy pushed Mary by the chest pockets of her denim jacket sending her into the water.

"TAKE THAT!" Lucy shouted as she pushed Mary.

Mary was sent backwards and she started falling backwards as her denim jacket flew opened and she fell in the water.

"WHOA!" Mary shouted as she fell under water getting her, her clothes and denim jacket wet.

Lucy smiled as she looked at the water where Mary fell in.

Mary broke the surface of the lake and started flailing in the water as she realized that her sister had just pushed her in the water getting her and her clothes and denim jacket soaking wet.

"Oops sorry." Lucy said as she laughed.

Mary sent a glare up at Lucy and just splashed the water now mad that she is in the water.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**

**I WORKED HARD ON IT!**

**LOOK OUT FOR MORE OF MY FICS!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**JJB88 OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
